Deadlocked V3
Deadlocked v3 is a notoriously difficult demon level created by Noriega. The level is considered a hard or very hard demon due to its mixed dual, confusing ship mode, and memory skills. Overview This is one of Noriega's demon levels and one of his v3 levels in-game. The level is considered to be one challenging level. It's because of it's confusing cube and ship mode, mixed duals, etc. Gameplay The level starts a fairly hard cube mode that turns into a brief mini wave mode, this transitions of game mode repeats three times until the ship mode. As the player can notice a slowly moving 'custom' background while in level. The next game mode is a very hard ship mode which is confusing due to the huge abundance of moving and rotating/spinning "cubes" like hazards in the sequence. There are also gravity and teleportation portals that accompanies the player. The game mode will turn into a ball mode, which is fairly hard too. Due to the amount to sudden moving platforms and invisible spikes. The game mode will turn into a ship mode again, this time. The cubes are now moving in 360 degrees, rather than in a random pattern. The player's speed will change into a slow, as he/she is gonna be surrounded by a slowly moving platform of spikes. The next game mode will become a simple cube mode, which can be done with simple precise timings. Then, the next is a very hard and confusing mixed duals of robot and cube. There are green gravity portals when clicked will move to disable gravity. This mixed dual requires extremely precise timing as the player can control the robot's jump height. The next dual mode is a dual ball mode, a moderately hard, can be cleared off with a simple timings. The game mode is now a normal speed but hard cube mode, the player can be confused with the unnoticed hidden jump rings, and change of jump rings by swapping them. The player will meet a teleportation portal that leads him/her into a briefly simple mini cube mode. Then, back into the confusing part. The supposed "water" platform will move down to accompany the player. Then, the game mode will turn into a robot mode, a moderately hard robot mode, this time. The jump rings are now moving altogether to confuse the player. As well as the platforms will move and confuse them too. The player is teleported into a somehow, very hard ship mode. Much different to the ship mode of the original Deadlocked. After the player meets the first teleportation portal in that ship mode, the supposed "boss" will appear, The player will meet 2 routes a few times in this ship mode, however one of them leads into a dead end as the boss will fire lasers into the player. There are also saw-blades and monsters that are needed to be avoided if not, will likely end the player's game. The next game mode is a cube mode, similar to the previous cube modes, but this one requires memory. The player will turn into a dual mode, as the words: "Ready?" will appear while the screen fades into black. The next part is the hardest part, which is a extremely hard mixed dual of different forms. Also there is the final boss which is different from the first one, the boss is now going to crush the player with it's "spike" cube. The first dual is a cube mode that required a crucial timing, The next is a mixed dual of robot and ship, which is fairly related to Ditched Machine. The next is a cube and robot dual, fairly similar to the first mixed dual mode. Then, the mixed dual of mini wave and robot, which is very hard as the player requires to control the wave and the robot while avoiding hazards at the same time. Then, the next dual is a mixed of UFO and robot, but was fairly hard too, then a mixed dual of ball and robot. The final dual is a ship mode, the player must go up or else will crash as the "boss" will fire it's last projectile, a ridiculously large laser beam. While the screen fades to white. The last part is a simple ship mode. There are "stars" can be seen in the background. As the player must avoid an invisible saw-blades. After that, the level ends with the player greeted with the creator's name and a: 'GG' as the screen fades into a white and then black. Trivia * This level has 2 boss fights, the first one is in the third ship mode, while the second one is in the last dual part. * This currently one of Noriega's v3 levels in-game, along with Hexagon Force v3. * LazerBlitz made a v2 of this level, called Spacelocked, although the latter is considered much easier. User Coins This level has 3 user coins: * The first user coin is found in the sixth cube mode, at 44%, there are 2 invisible blue jump rings in a pit of spikes, if the player touches the 2, he/she will be led into a route for the first coin. * The second user coin is located at 75%, in the dual part. After the screen fades into black, the player must jump into the coin, getting it with ease, However the player must get a keys in order, to unlock a route throughout the last coin. * The third user coin is located at 95%, at the top of a small invisible saw-blade, the player must be careful of getting it as well. Fails * SoulsTRK crashed at 85% and 87% respectively. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 88%. * TowerTheGamer crashed at 97%. * AniJumper47 crashed at 89% and 91%. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Boss Fight Levels Category:Creator Contest Levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Long Levels Category:Hard Demon Category:Very hard demon Category:Featured Levels Category:Levels Category:2016 levels Category:Sequels Category:Memory Levels